Wyprowadzam się do matki!
by NessLuthien
Summary: Himuro mentalnie przeżywa okres / parodia / bardzo porypane/ dedyk dla Yuuki5/ tak bardzo ff nie zrobił przerw tam gdzie miały być


Właśnie wracałem z popołudniowego spaceru z Nigou gdy zadzwonił do mnie telefon. Ociągając się, wyciągnąłem urządzanie i spojrzałem na ekran. Kise-kun dzwoni…jaka szkoda, że nie usłyszałem dzwonka. Naprawdę tak mi przykro. Tak bardzo, że aż w ogóle.

Pewnie chciałby się podzielić ze mną tym co miał na obiad… albo tym, że Aomine-kun kupił mu nowe stringi. Czyli same sprawy, które sprawiają, że człowiek zalewa się krwią i odczuwa naglą potrzebę mordu. Nie, wcale nie jestem psychopatą. Albo przynajmniej nie mam tego stwierdzonego. Poza tym psychopaci raczej nie lubią związków. A ja właśnie w jednym jestem. I to takim na poważnie. I nie planuje malować ścian krwią swojej „żony". Przynajmniej na razie.

Wszystko jest możliwe, prawda? Zawsze spadający na Tokio meteoryt może przestawić coś w mojej głowie i spowodować niepohamowaną radość z odcinania kończyn Tatsuyi. A potem zrobienia z nich przedmiotów domowego użytku. Wiecie…jak packa na muchy z ramienia i kij golfowy z nogi. Kreatywność przede wszystkim. Cóż…nasza przyszłość w każdym scenariuszu maluje się obiecująco. Nic, tylko kochać swoje życie.

Telefon zadzwonił po raz kolejny. Dobra. Cofam swoje słowa. Nic, tylko nienawidzić Kise. A potem porwać go i ukręcić mu jaja. O tak. Już jestem spokojniejszy. Teraz jeszcze tylko musze wstąpić na szejka do Maji Burgera i znów odzyskam swoje zgubio…ukradzione szczęście… Himuro prosił bym się pośpieszył, ale chyba nie będzie mieć pretensji jeśli przyjdę trochę…no powiedzmy godzinę spóźniony. Każdemu się zdarza, nie? Dobrze, że Himuro-kun jest taką wyrozumiałą żoną.

Telefon zadzwonił po raz kolejny. Wziąłem głęboki oddech, wyobrażając sobie jak wydłubuje oczy blond modelowi i podniosłem słuchawkę do ucha.

-Tak, Kise-kun? Jak miło Cię słyszeć.

-Kurokocchi! Jak dobrze, że wreszcie odebrałeś!

O tak. Bardzo dobrze. Teraz tylko powiedz, że przyjdziesz w odwiedziny abym mógł przejechać Cię kosiarką ogrodową. I co? Kto mówił, że marzenia się nie spełniają?

-Przed chwilą dzwonił do mnie Himurocchi! Płakał!

Że co? Moja żona płakała? Co się stało? Może miałem racje z tym meteorytem! Czyli jednak z szejka waniliowego nici i trzeba biec do domu? Znaczy może nie biec, tylko iść szybkim krokiem.

-Uspokój się, Kise-kun i powiedz mi co się stało- blondynka sama zaczęła piszczeć i łkać jakby ją gwałcili. A tak w ogóle to skąd mam wiedzieć, że to nie prawda? W końcu znam Aomine-kun na tyle dobrze by wiedzieć, że to możliwe- i powiedz Aomine-kunowi by przestał na chwile.

-Hę?! Nie wiem o czym mówisz! – zamilkł na chwilę i ryknął coś w stylu „nawet Kurokocchi mówi żebyś przestał!" – w każdym razie to nie mną powinieneś się martwić. Himurocchi mówił o tym i o tamtym i że zrobiłeś tamto i teraz czuje się „tak".

Wow. To było takie logiczne.

-Ja wiem, że Himurocchi ma problemy ze sobą, ale nie musiałeś robić tego żeby teraz czuł się tak.

Oh. To miało sens. Tak bardzo, że w ogóle. Nie ważne. Skoro Himuro-kun zaczął bełkotać to znaczy, że trzeba przeprosić. Inaczej znów zarządzi celibat bez powodu. Strach się bać.

-Dziękuje, Kise-kun. Aomine-kun już nie musi się powstrzymywać.

Złapałem za klamkę i ostrożnie otworzyłem drzwi. Już na wejściu wiedziałem, że coś jest nie tak. Cały dom wyglądał jakby przeszedł przez niego Murasakibara-kun. Na podłodze leżało dosłownie wszystko. Ubrania, talerze, widelce, książki, podpaski…zaraz, zaraz…co?

Omijając przedmioty, skierowałem się do pokoju, z którego dochodziły krzyki. Czyżby nasz dom najechała rosyjska mafia? Z niedźwiedziem i podpaskami? I co oni zamierzali zrobić mojej żonie? Nie dopuszczalne. Myślę, że czas uwolnić moce wiatru!

Otworzyłem gwałtownie drzwi i omiotłem pokój spojrzeniem. Nie zobaczyłem jednak żadnych Rosjan. Był tam tylko jeden Himuro, który rzucał właśnie wazonem w ścianę. „Himurocchi ma problemy ze sobą."? Cóż. Myślę, że tym razem Kise-kun trafił w sedno.

-Himuro-kun, co się dzieje?

-TETSUYA! – ryknął zapłakany chłopak i rzucił się mi w ramiona – gdzie byłeś? Martwiłem się.

-Byłem na spacerze z psem – powiedziałem spokojnie, ale nagle chłopak odepchnął mnie i przywalił mi z otwartej dłoni.

-Kłamiesz! My nie mamy psa!

Pod nogami zaplątał nam się numer 2 i zaszczekał wesoło. Smycz jeszcze wisiała na jego szyi. Tatsuya spojrzał na mnie zdezorientowany i uśmiechnął się wesoło.

-Oh. Chodziło Ci o Nigou! Czyli jednak mnie nie zdradzasz! – ciemnowłosy pocałował mnie i ruszył w stronę drzwi- tak się cieszę! Chodź, zjemy lody.

Siedzieliśmy razem na sofię i oglądaliśmy telewizję. Himuro wesoło przytulał się do mojego boku i mruczał mi do ucha. Po wczorajszej fazie, sprzątałem dom cztery godziny. Cztery godziny! Dokładnie tyle ile zajęłoby mi ćwiartowanie jego ciała i chowanie wszystkich części do zamrażarki! Jednak nie… jestem dobrym mężem i nie dodam „ tyle zmarnowanego czasu". Potrafię wybaczać i zrozumieć! Pierwszy raz cieszę się, że urodziłem się socjopatą i mam tak wielkie pokłady cierpliwości.

Pogłaskałem żonę po plecach i spojrzałem leniwie w ekran. Dalej leciały te głupie reklamy dla największych idiotów świata. Właśnie reklamowali jakieś sportowe ciuchy. Nie ładne i drogie jak cholera. Lepsze już by uszył nam Midorima.

-Mmm… całkiem ładny strój do biegania, nie?

Powstrzymałem się od złośliwego komentarza i tylko uśmiechnąłem się lekko, nie przestając głaskać go po plecach.

-Dużo ładniejszy niż mój stary, prawda?

Wzruszyłem tylko ramionami, bojąc się jak to się skończy. Może powinienem mu powiedzieć, że we wszystkim wygląda ładnie czy coś? Ale Tatsuya to facet. Nie trzeba mu mówić takich rzeczy. Zalety bycia w tęczowym związku.

-W takim na pewno bym nie zmarzł- powiedział i spojrzał na mnie. Poczekał chwilkę i nagle zeskoczył z sofy. Spojrzałem na niego zdziwiony, a jego oczy ciskały pioruny- ty chyba w ogóle o mnie nie dbasz, Tetsuya! Chcesz żebym się przeziębił i umarł?

Zamrugałem zszokowany i nie widziałem co powiedzieć. Szybko jednak odzyskałam język w gębie i postarałem się go uspokoić.

-Himuro-kun. Trzeba było powiedzieć od razu, że chcesz nowy strój. Jestem pewnie, że w tym będzie Ci do twarzy.

-Uważasz, że w tamtym wyglądałem źle? Nie podobam Ci się ?

-Co to? Sałatka na obiad? Myślisz, że jestem za gruby?

-Nie, Himuro-kun… po prostu mamy dziś tylko sałatkę.

-Czyli już dawno planowałeś moją dietę? Dla twojej wiadomości mam normalną wagę!

-Tetsuya! Znów nie pościeliłeś łóżka!

-. . .

-Unikasz odpowiedzi? Jak zwykle jestem zmuszony robić wszystko w tym domu!

Czułem, że moja cierpliwość zaraz się skończy i serio zastanawiałem się nad nową packą na muchy i kijem golfowym. Przynajmniej będzie cicho.

Te podpaski jednak były zapowiedzią burzy! Powinienem je od razu wyrzucić przez okno. Może uniknąłbym całego tego nieszczęścia. Teraz to już lepiej rzucać się pod stojący pociąg lub ciąć się linijką. Miało to by większy sens niż fochy Himuro-kun'a.

-I czemu milczysz?! Wczoraj znów nie było Cię w domu!

-Ależ byłem, Himuro-kun. Po prostu mnie nie zauważyłeś.

-Nie zauważyłem? Ja Cię tak kocham, a ty robisz ze mnie idiotę! Nie kłam, gdzie byłeś?

-W domu. Z tobą.

-ZDRADASZ MNIE! BYŁEŚ Z TAIGĄ, PRZYZNAJ!

Z Kagamim-kunem? Proszę, tylko nie to! Nie znowu! Przeżywam to dokładnie co dwa miesiące. Taki osobisty okres mojej żony. Cóż, trzeba rozwiązać jego wątpliwości.

Wstałem i pchnąłem go na łóżko, wbijając się w jego usta i zaczynając go rozbierać.

-Tetsuya! Złaź! Mam Cię w dupie!

Zaraz na pewno. Ale nie mam zamiaru dawać za wygraną.

-Tobie tylko seks w głowie! WYPROWADZAM SIĘ DO MATKI!


End file.
